Half Breed Repercussins
by Tala Prince
Summary: Book 3 in the Half Breed Saga:  Harry's life is messed up again by outside influences this time it's the Fates.  Time rewound and restarted.  why exactly does Harry remember what was undone, even the fates don't know.  Join me on his journey.  NON-Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fate Restarted

Late June 1995

The Moirai, otherwise known as the three Fates, sat looking at the tapestry they had spent their entire existence weaving.

"Look at this! It's ruined. Everything ends. Where did the ending start?"

They carefully followed the threads back to the exact moment that everything changed.

"Ah, this is the one that ends first It is Albus Dumbledore, a wizard in the United Kingdom. Shit. Albus Dumbledore committed suicide." Lakhesis said as she held his thread.

"That was not to happen. I did not cut his thread. Klotho did you not spin thread for him?" Atropos said

"Of course I did Atropos, but as I said there is no more material to spin ANY threads out of."

"Why?"

"Hmm… He made a grievous error. He put Harry back into the Dursley home and obliviated everyone. We can't change the magical world. But we can change the non-magical one." Lakhesis said.

"But at what price dear sister?" Klotho asked.

"If Vernon didn't have a bad day, he would not have beaten Harry. We'll just have to make that change." Lakhesis answered.

"But then… well no you're right. That we can change. Do you agree with us sister?" Klotho asked.

"Not really but change it we shall." Atropos said.

The sisters focused all their magic on going to mid-morning of that day and stepped through into the world.

June 30, 1991

They followed Vernon all day making small adjustments to things around Vernon as needed. Lunch time came and Vernon sent a quick note to his boss that he was going to try again to schmooze that big account before the man left town. He would be meeting him at a pub of the potential client's choice. He even took his boss's and read up on the particular man he was meeting.

The Moirai were not visible to the patrons of the pub where Vernon Dursley was having a 'wet lunch'. They watch unaffected as he chatted up the important client that sat across from him.

"So Mr. Dursley you are saying that you can guarantee us the price I mentioned?"

"As soon as my boss approves it. I'll ask him as soon as I get back to the office."

"You can use my cellular phone to call him."

"Thank you."

Vernon took the offered phone and called his boss. After ten minutes of explaining the particulars of the agreed upon price and delivery dates he hung up with a grin.

"He agreed. The contracts are being drawn up as we speak. They'll be ready for you and your legal team to look over by tomorrow noon. I do have to commend you on your negotiating skills sir. I had a lovely time haggling with you. Now as our business is done we should go." Vernon said as he handed the man his phone back,

"Come now Mr. Dursley, go out to dinner with me, my treat." The man said as he shoved a tall glass of bourbon into Vernon's hand. "You must at least drink to the celebration of the contract."

"Regretfully I must decline." Vernon said as he eyed the drink. He remembered the Dr. telling him he shouldn't drink with his new heart medication.

Mr. Black looked coldly into Vernon's eyes and practically growled, "I insist upon it." as he shoved the drink in Vernon's direction.

Vernon didn't know what got into him as he took the drink and slammed it back nearly choking as the liquor burned its way into his stomach. He set the glass down and said the only excuse he could think of to get out of going to dinner.

"My family always has dinner together."

"They can come too. Call them"

Vernon took the phone and called home. He knew that Petunia would jump at the chance but he didn't want to be seen in public with the skinny bint. They had a code. If he called her anything but her name it meant that she should decline. If she didn't once home he would not only beat the living out of that freaky brat of her dead sister's but he'd also insist on her performing her 'wifely duties',

"Petunia darling, we've been invited to dinner. Get yourself and Dudley ready. Well okay, if you're sure." Vernon said before hanging up. "My wife has a migraine headache and my son is taking care of her so they can't come but they are insisting I still go. Where should we meet?"

"I'll pick you up at your office at 6 o'clock this evening. See you then Mr. Dursley."

"Very well, have a good day Mr. Black."

Vernon and Mr. Black parted company as they left the pub and went to their respective cars. Vernon pulled onto the highway and slammed the accelerator to the floor as he weaved in and out of traffic. Thirty minutes later he walked into his office and sat at his desk. A frown flitted across his face as he rubbed his chest.

"Oi, I should not have had that last drink. Now I have the worse heartburn."

Vernon retrieved some antacids from his secretary and told her he wasn't to be disturbed until 5pm. She nodded and went back to typing. As soon as he was back in his office she sent a rude gesture in his direction and pulled out her Walkman. Slipping the headphones on, she hit play and was lost to the music rather quickly.

Atropos reached down and pushed the volume on the Walkman up and the volume on the phone down. They then faded out of the muggle world and back into their lair. They watched as the tapestry started to reweave itself. They happily went back to work as the threads multiplied and again were without end.

An hour later Vernon loosened his tie and peeled off his jacket. As he set the jacket over the back of his chair he grimaced and gasped out in pain as he grabbed his arm. He made to grab the phone but missed it as he fell to the floor. He lay on the floor gasping for air as pain and numbness radiated throughout his chest and left arm. As the next few hours passed his breathing became more labored and his color went from a splotchy purple to a greyish blue.

At 5pm just as she was about to lock up and leave for the day the young secretary knocked on the door to Vernon's office and opened the door.

"Mr. Dursley its 5 o'clock and OH MY GOD MR. DURSLEY!" she shrieked as she spotted him lying on the floor. She grabbed the phone and called for emergency transportation. She struggled to perform CPR as she waited for help to get there.

Half way to the hospital Vernon's heart stopped beating. The EMT's struggled to restart his heart. Just four minutes out from the hospital they turned the sirens off and made the call to the hospital that the man had passed away. At that exact moment at #4 Privet Drive in Surrey a blinding flash of light lit up the house and a soft clink was heard as the ring binding Petunia to Vernon fell to the floor. A slender stick of wood appeared out of thin air in front of Petunia.

Harry stared at the wand in amazement. It looked exactly like the one from his dream. Dudley snatched it out of the air and danced gleefully thru the house brandishing it as one would a toy sword. He jabbed the couch with it and jumped back as the couch turned from a drab color to an electric blue.

"What happened?" Dudley asked in a quiet voice.

"Dudley I'm sorry to tell you this but you are a wizard. Just Like Me. We are not freaks. Your mum can do magic to. So could your real dad. Vernon was your stepfather. Being the wand appeared I would say that he's dead. Right Aunt Petunia?"

"Huh, what? Dudley how did you get my wand?"

"It was in front of you. I took it and was playing at being Gandalf the Grey from The Hobbit, it's a book from a science fiction/fantasy series I'm reading and the couch turned blue. Mum is Vernon really just my stepfather?"

"Yes. Honey, I was bound by strong magic to Vernon. But not anymore."

"What changed?"

"I um well, the only reason that my ring would come off is if he died."

"Oh. I... I'll be in my room."

"Dudley, our names are nowhere on any of the deeds to this house. Marge is listed as beneficiary to everything. We'll need to leave. Go pack up a single duffle bag of clothes and bring down a duffle for Harry too. Hurry. Once Marge gets that call, she'll be over here and will throw us out. DO IT DUDLEY!"

Harry pulled all of his stuff out of the cupboard and called for Spot.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Pack up everything of Dudley's and Petunia's. We're moving."

"Right away Master Harry."

"Rover!"

"Yes?"

"Place these books on Severus's kitchen table." Harry said as he handed Rover two books after placing a bookmark in one in the section that mentioned Horcruxes.

Rover glanced at the titles _RITUALS & CERAMONIES FOR YOUR SOUL__ and __BINDING SPELLS & POTIONS_ and shuddered at the thought of anyone using either one.

"Master Harry, these is very bad books. I is doing as you tell but I wants to engulf books in fire. But you wants Master Severus to has them so Rover is doing as you say."

"Thank you Rover. He needs them to find the cures for the Sclave Elixir and the Magi Inservio spell

Harry ran upstairs and helped Dudley pack up his things. Within half an hour everything was packed shrank and in Petunia's pocket book. She called for the Knight Bus. They went to Diagon Alley. Once there they went to Gringott's.

"Mum, what are we doing here? And what are those creatures?" Dudley asked in a shaky scared voice.

"They are goblins. They are a very proud and regal race of beings. Show them respect, be polite and NEVER try to cheat or steal from them. They have a tendency to be vicious in regards to thieves and liars." Petunia said before walking to a free goblin."

"Hello. My name is Petunia Stuart Evans and I need to speak to my account manager, I don't actually know his name."

"I am who you are seeking. How may I help you?"

"I need to file a marriage certificate and proof of consummation for a Handfasting along with several birth certificates from the muggle word."

"Follow me."

Petunia and the boys followed the goblin into a private office and sat down; she carefully pulled the four muggle birth certificates of Dudley, Harry, Elliane, and Pandora's. She magically corrected the line on Dudley's that listed Vernon as Dudley's father so that it listed his father as Sirius Orion Black. She glanced at Harry's and was happy to see that it listed Severus as Harry's father.

She went and found Dudley.

"Dudley, since we're in a new world that you've known you get to choose a new name. What would you like it to be?"

"That depends… Who picked out the name Dudley?"

"I did. I have a great uncle Dudley that was very kind to me at one time in my life."

"Well then I'd like to keep Dudley. Do I have an Uncle on my father's side?"

"Yes his name was Regulus."

"Can I keep Dursley? I was rather fond of Grandfather Dursley."

"Yes. So I take it you would like your new name to be Dudley Regulus Dursley Black?"

"Black?"

"Your birth father's name is Sirius Orion Black."

"Sure."

"Harry, what would you like your new name to be?"

"Harry Corvinus Snape."

"How about Harry Corvinus Snape – Evans?"

"Sounds good."

"Give me all of the certificates." The goblin said as he pulled out a stack of blank forms.

Petunia handed over them over and watched as the Goblin filled out the blank forms. He spoke aloud as he wrote.

"Date of Muggle Marriage: May 1, 1977

Date of Magical Handfasting: N/A

Date of Consummation: May 1, 1977

Muggle Groom's Name: Vernon Dursley

Magical Bride's Name: Petunia Stuart Evans

Children born to Marriage: One

Date of Birth: June 23, 1980

Time of Birth: 6:23pm

Place of Birth: Surrey General Hospital

Mother's name: Petunia Stuart Dursley nee Evans

Father's Name: Sirius Orion Black

Child's Name: Dudley Regulus Dursley Black

Vault Numbers: Stuart vault 710, Black vault 711, and Corvinus vault 945

Date of Muggle Marriage: May 1, 1977

Date of Magical Handfasting: May 1, 1977

Date of Consummation: May 1, 1977

Groom's Name: Severus Snape

Bride's Name: Lillian Evans

Children born to Marriage: Three

1st child

Date of birth: July 31, 1980

Time of Birth: 11:45 pm

Place of Birth: St. Mungo's

Mother's name: Lillian Snape nee Evans

Father's Name: Severus Snape

Child's Name: Harry Corvinus Evans – Snape

Vault Numbers: Potter vault 678, Prince vault 687, and Corvinus 945

2nd child

Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980

Time of Birth: 11:52pm

Place of Birth: St. Mungo's

Mother's name: Lillian Snape nee Evans

Father's Name: Severus Snape

Child's Name: Elliane Phoenix

Vault Numbers: Prince Vault number 687 and Corvinus vault 945

3rd child

Date of Birth: July 31st, of 1980

Time of Birth: 11:59pm

Place of Birth: Surrey General Hospital

Mother's name: Lillian Snape nee Evans

Father's Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Child's Name: Pandora Slytherin-Corvinus

Vault Numbers: Corvinus vault 945 and Slytherin vault 256

I take it you wish to visit the Corvinus Vault?"

"No, I'd like to visit the Stuart vault. I need to withdraw enough money to purchase four Hogwart's first year students necessities and full wizarding wardrobes for six people."

The goblin took the three down to the Stuart vault where Petunia withdrew enough money from the vault to cover all the upcoming expenses. She then took the boys to Twilfitt and Tatting's. Once they all had proper wizarding wardrobes, school uniforms and proper travel trunks she took Harry to See Things, the wizarding optometrist. She paid for Harry to get his vision fixed and even had Dudley's eyes examined.

They then went to the apothecary and bought up complete sets of the necessary potions ingredients for their first year along with cauldrons and the additional equipment that would be required. Next they visited the stationary shop and bought up a ton of parchment and writing supplies. They then bought plenty of books on all the subjects taught at Hogwarts. The last shop they visited was Ollivander's where they purchased wand holsters and care kits along with their wands.

Once all that was done she re summoned the Knight Bus and had it take them to the Stuart Estate. Once there she placed it under the Fidelius Charm.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your review, I reread the chapter and realized that I forgot some things. They are now fixed and the chapter has been reposted.

Now on to the story…

Chapter 2: Solutions & Retrievals

July 1, 1991 an hour before dawn

Severus walked down his hall yawning. He had adjusted to his grandmother's elves finally remembering him. He could smell the breakfast in the air. Once he reached the dining room he came to a halt. He stared in puzzlement at the books on the table. He didn't remember leaving books out.

He stepped up to the table and picked one of them up. He nearly collapsed as he read the title…_BINDING SPELLS & POTIONS: a one-stop shop for getting the women you desire. Also includes lesser-known spells to strip and restore magic from your friends and enemies__._ … He had been searching for a copy of this book for the last 13 years. He opened the book and began pouring over it. He somehow managed to eat his breakfast as he read the book. About an hour later he found the section he needed.

"That bloody bastard! I'll kill him. Wait. He's already dead. This sucks. I finally know how to free Lily and I can't." Severus said before wandering into his backyard. He looked around and was startled to see a shimmering circle of mushrooms appear before him. A woman he hadn't seen in near 15 years appeared within the circle.

"Severus, the queen would like a few words with you. Get your skinny ass in here!" She snapped.

"Good to see you too Nayeli. Should I change into something else or are my night clothes good enough?" Severus asked in an exasperated voice.

"They won't matter. Just hurry." Nayeli said before vanishing from his sight.

Severus sighed and wordlessly summoned his wand. As soon as it landed in his hand he closed his eyes tight and hopped into the portal to the Fae realm. He found himself in front of the throne where the queen sat.

"Your Majesty wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I have just found out that the vile man my dearest Lily's sister married died. She has taken her nephew and son to her grandparents. I need you to go to Elfhaven and retrieve my granddaughter. I realize that with that evil man's mark on your arm you won't be able to get clearance. So I shall remove it. Hold out your arm." Selene said as she looked at Severus's left forearm in disgust.

"I only joined him bec…" Severus started to explain as he held his arm out to the woman.

"There is no reason to explain. I am fully aware of why you did what you did. I would have done the same. Now, this will hurt much more than when it was placed on you. Don't fight it. Just let it happen." Selene said as she held her hand over the dark mark and poured her magic over it.

Severus screamed for what seemed like days as the dark mark erupted into black flames and then vanished from sight. As soon as the flames vanished Severus was filled with a sense of peace and power like he'd never felt before. "Thank you. I..."

"No need to thank me dear Severus." Selene said as she snapped her fingers, transforming his black silk pajama bottoms into a dark green tunic. She took his hand and led him to an archway. "The Elven counsel shall try to insist that she stay. Remind them that she is bound by the old ways to one from the earthly realm and to keep her when her consort bids her return is grounds for a war unlike any they have seen for all of time. Should they block her returning I shall commit all Fae to eliminate all elves, everywhere."

"As you wish. If they inquire as to who I am, what shall I say?"

"The truth. You are the Dark Prince. They dare not oppose you. Should they try… they damn all magic to extinction. Now go."

Severus stepped through the archway and found himself in a peaceful settlement in what looked to be the wilds of a mountainous landscape. He was soon approached by an elven guard.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Dark Prince and require audience with the counsel. Now."

"Right this way." The man said as he walked away.

Severus followed him down several alleyways and then into a stone building.

"Counsel Members, this is the Dark Prince. He requires your undivided attention."

"Some time ago an Elven prophesy came to light. It coincides with a prophecy from the human realm.

The Elven prophesy is this: _The daughter of the Immortal Wizard and the Ancient Fae Elf shall bare the chosen twins to the dark Prince who completes her soul. Her three shall rise out of great sorrow to defeat the souls of the Snake Lord, saving the world of magic from the ravages of ignorance and malicious intent._

The Wizarding prophesy is this: _The twins with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approach…born to the Ancient Immortal Elfin Fae Heiress and her chosen Dark Prince who have defied them… born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark the son as his equal… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… three shall rise out of great sorrow to defeat the Dark Lords… but of the youngest, one born of the Snake Lord, is known not… those with the powers to save the world from the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies_

I am a master of dark magic's; I am from the Prince line. I was chosen by Lily Evans as her Dark Prince. Selene of the Fae accepted me by her very blood that runs in my veins. I am here to collect those of Selene's bloodlines. I haven't the time to tarry; so hurry and bring them here."

"Who do you think you are to order us about human? An elven warrior asked as he stepped up and glowered down at Severus."

"Merry meet, Hawk. Last we met was on my wedding night when you blessed my union. I pray that you claimed your due before Voldemort murdered Lily and attempted to assassinate her son."

"That I did. I also returned her to her rightful place. Now I shall take you to those of Selene's blood line. Come."

Severus followed the man through the village and into a bakery of sorts. Severus could hear two women arguing in the back.

"You have ruined yet another batch of bread. What am I to do with you? How many times must we go through this? When you are mixing magic into the batter you must focus on strong positive emotions. Picture a loved one eating this bread and it healing and nourishing them. The bread you have prepared will do nothing but fill their stomachs. It tastes of the bitterness of shattered dreams and broken hearts. I wouldn't feed it to a soul sucker"

"What do you expect mother? I was stolen, raped, abducted, tortured, forced to give up my daughters, ripped from my son's life, I died in vain and when resurrected here held captive by you. My life is nothing but broken dreams and shattered hearts! I shall never be the daughter you want. Release me."

"No. You are my child. I claimed your life. You are bound to me. You will do this right if it is the last thing you do."

Hawk pinched his nose and sighed before speaking.

"Tatiana you and your daughter have been summoned by your Matriarch. The counsel bows to her demands in this matter. You will go with Selene's son. NOW. No packing will be necessary. Just go."

The two women followed Severus. He knew the older of the two was Tatiana, Lily's birth mother. He figured the younger to be a sister to Lily. She resembled his sweet deceased wife. They had the same build and facial structures. They even had the same color of eyes except Lily's had always been alive and full of life. This girl had eyes filled with pain and a touch of death.

Once they reached the archway the younger sobbed as she leapt through. Tatiana took nearly an hour to get through the portal. Hawk, on the counsel's orders had finally restrained the woman and thrown her through the archway.

When Severus stepped through the archway he found himself back in his backyard just as the sun rose. He quickly looked around and sadness filled his soul to find the ring of mushrooms gone. He walked back into the house and magically sent the books to be shelved as he prepared for his day.

Elsewhere

The sun broke through the windows of the room the boys were in. Harry slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Once he was showered and dressed for the day he woke Dudley up.

"Dudley, wake up. You gotta be showered and dressed for breakfast. Hurry up."

Harry went down stairs and gazed sadly out at the rose garden.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"This isn't what happened before. I was supposed to go to St. Mungo's last night. Vernon nearly killed me and Dumbledore erased memories from my father. How is it possible that I remember a life time lost yet it hasn't happened yet?"

"Well, the only way I can think is if your unique DNA has enabled you to retain memories from a tapestry undone."

"What?"

"Ancient muggle myths tell of three sister goddesses that controlled the fate of mankind. Not wizards but muggles. They were known as the Moirai. They are also sometimes called the three fates. If for some reason they changed what happened in small ways that ended up changing the tapestry in a huge way nobody would know."

"Aunt Petunia, can we go to the Ministry of Magic?"

"Why?"

"Well, Sirius didn't get a trial and he's innocent. Also there is a prophecy about me & Moldishorts there. I need …well I don't need it but I don't want him to get it. So can we go?"

"Yes. But first I would like to try something to get rid of your scar."

"Really? What exactly were you thinking of trying?"

"Cutting it off."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes. A lot. Unless we can get you some really powerful pain meds."

"If someone isn't 'in the know' about Stuart Manor can they be brought here and still see everything?"

"I don't know if they'll see anything but essentially yes, someone like a house elf could bring anyone here. Why do you ask?"

"Spot."

-crack-

"Young Master Harry is calling Spot? Whats can Spot do for him?"

"Bring my father and the books I took from the Potter Vault here. But at least wait until he has eaten breakfast and is dressed."

"Rights away Master Harry."

-crack-

Severus had just stepped out of the shower and pulled on clothes and placed his wand in its holster on his arm when a house elf wrapped itself around his legs and apparated him into a parlor that he hadn't seen in a long time. He caught a glimpse of a blond woman and a skinny boy with Lily's eyes before he fell flat on his face with a loud crunch as his nose was broken yet again.

Harry watched as his aunt patched up his father's broken nose. He was greatly disappointed that the man kept grumbling about vile house elves and potions ingredients.

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't threated house elves. They're people too. Granted not human but they are a sentient humanoid race of magical beings. They deserve our respect and gratitude. Spot brought you here to be reunited with ..."

"Potter, shut the fuck up. It's your father's fault my life is miserable. I honestly wish at this point that I had never me..."

"Langlock. Severus you are a right bloody bastard! You were brought here by Spot, Harry's personal house elf. Look at Spot's uniform. It has the Prince Family crest you moron. Harry is NOT a Potter. Lily's pregnancy was a delayed one. He's your son. Granted he looks a little like Potter. You would too is a Glamor was placed on you at birth by a Darkling. Finite Langlock."

"What? He's my son? But why didn't?" Severus stammered as he took in Spot's toga and thy parts of the glamour that had started to fail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion

"Lily had her memories altered by our cousin, the same cousin that is in hiding with … with Harry's … sisters." Petunia said with a mildly pinched yet apprehensive look on her face.

"Harry has sisters?" Severus asked in a low ragged tone that bordered both fury and heartbreak. He stared at Petunia in growing anguish and horror at what she told him next.

"Yes. His twin sister's name is Elliane Phoenix, and his half-sister's name is Pandora Slytherin-Corvinus. Neither one is a Potter. Right as Harry was weaned, Lily went to Diagon Alley while under a glamour. She was going to go to an apothecary in Knockturn Alley to trade Fae Wing dust for an extremely powerful contraception potion. A group of Death Eaters managed to capture her before she was able to go into the store. They took her to their leader. He personally tortured and raped her for weeks. When he'd had his fill of her he had her thrown into a fairy ring. While there she was healed and once they discovered she was with child Selene kept her there for the duration of the pregnancy. She was escorted back in time to the muggle world just in time to give birth at a muggle hospital. I … I was there, as was our cousin Perseus. A darkling showed up with a newborn child just after Pandora was born. Lily then named both girls. She named the babe that Hawk brought, Elliane Phoenix, after your mother and herself. The one she had just birthed she named Pandora Slytherin-Corvinus. She sent the girls away with Perseus … Hawk approved. She then went back to Selene and was healed. I can only guess that she was then returned to Potter the moment she had originally been captured."

"W-wait … d-did you say Hawk?"

"Yes, why?"

"He gave our marriage his blessing. If he had Elliane then she is what he collected as his due. Why would he then hand her over to Perseus?"

"Perseus is half Corvinus and half elf. He taught Potions and Healing Arts at Karpatii Academy in the United States. I don't know if he still teaches there though. For all I know he could be either living with one of the Immortal Clans or in Elfhaven."

"Oh. Earlier this morning Selene summoned me to her and had me retrieve two of her descendants from Elfhaven. I … I very nearly refused. I still miss Lily so much. But I did do as she bade me. I … wait a minute … Li … Petunia; since Lily was part Elf when she died she would have been resurrected in Elfhaven right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"That means Lily isn't truly dead. I must return to Selene. I think Lilly was one of the women I sent to the Fae Realm from Elfhaven."

"Severus! You can't just jump into a fairy ring! You'll die!"

"No I won't. When Lily took me to Selene to get her blessing on our union Selene changed me. I am now considered one of hers. I shall be fine."

"What exactly happened when she changed you?"

"I can't say exactly. But if you have a pensieve I can show you."

Petunia then summoned a house elf and had a pensieve brought to them. Severus extracted a memory and placed it in the pensieve. He joined Petunia and the boys in watching the memory.

_A young woman stepped out of the line of trees and called to them._

_"Lily! It has been too long! So is this your young man? He is a fine specimen. Does he know where we are headed to?"_

_"Nayeli! It is good to see you! No I haven't yet told him where we are going. Severus, this is my cousin Nayeli, she will be going with us to visit my great-great-great grandmother. Nayeli, this is Severus Snape my fiancé."_

_"It is good to meet such a beautiful cousin of my Lily's. I hope I don't embarrass either of you too much."_

_"Merry Meet Severus Snape. May your days be long upon this earth. You aren't too bad looking yourself. As for embarrassing us, well my advice is to be sincere and honest with your actions and words. For those who are dishonest in any way are not suffered lightly."_

_"Nayeli, what have you brought to ensure he is not …"_

_"I have a bit of rope I traded for at the border of Elfhaven."_

_"Good. How will you be securing us?"_

_"I shall tether your wrists together."_

_"Okay, Severus hold out your right wrist so that Nayeli can tie us together."_

_"Why must we be tethered?"_

_"We are going to another realm, by way of a fairy ring. I shall be fine because of my Fae blood. You on the other hand have no Fae in you, so if you are not secured to me any Fae creature has the authority to claim you."_

_"How is a rope supposed to protect me?"_

_"Elfhaven rope is made from unicorn hair, Acromandela silk and small amounts of iron. Iron is toxic to Fae creatures. So they won't dare try to untie you."_

_"Tie us up Nayeli."_

_Nayeli smiled as she tied them together._

_"I must ask, do either of you have any weapons on you?"_

_"Only my wand, Severus do you have anything?"_

_"Um, I have my wand and an ivory handled obsidian dagger that is a gift for my grandmother in a dragon hide sheath that is tucked into my cloak."_

_"That's fine. Follow me, the ring is just past the tree line. We must go before the sun is fully up."_

_Lily and Severus followed Nayeli to the circle of mushrooms and held hands as they leapt into the middle of it._

_They appeared in a circle of stone pillars not unlike those at Stonehenge. Severus looked around in wonder. Fairies, fawns, brownies, pixies sylphs, dryads and nymphs surrounded them. Beyond the Fae creatures were meadows of herbs, flowers and different fungi. The trees were gigantic. He looked up expecting to see a sun lit sky. Instead it was like looking into the heart of the cosmos. The planets and stars looked as if he could reach out and touch them. When he focused on the constellations they appeared to be real._

_He glanced at Lily and smiled at her beauty. She had huge wings shaped similar to those of a butterfly. They were iridescent and the coloring was like the finest fire opals. Her dress was pale silver and flowed in the breeze like ribbons of light._

_He paid more attention to the creatures surrounding them, and was quickly filled with terror at what he heard them saying._

_"The male looks strong and young too. He's ripe with young magic. He'll make a good pet or meal. Nayeli what would you trade got the human male?"_

_Nayeli threw back her head laughing. "Sorry folks, this one belongs to Lily. They're here to visit the queen and get her blessing on their union. I doubt she would be willing to trade him"_

_'Such rotten luck, well maybe the next one."_

_Lily picked up a bowl and handed it to Severus. She turned around and rubbed her wings together. Dust filled the bowl. Once it was about half full she stopped, took the bowl back and proceeded to sprinkle the contents onto Severus._

_"Think happy thoughts Severus."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Do you remember the muggle fairy tale Peter Pan?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, it was a true story. Think happy thoughts."_

_"Are you saying this is Never Never Land?"_

_"That is one of the names for it."_

_"Okay. Happy thoughts coming up."_

_Within seconds Severus was floating in midair. Lily grabbed his hand and they flew off into the wood. After about two hours of flight time they came upon a clearing. In the center was an elaborate throne. On it sat a woman that looked like a blond blue-eyed version of Lily. Lily dropped to one knee and bowed her head. Severus quickly followed suit._

_"Lily my sweet. Have you brought me a new toy?"_

_"No Grandmother. This is my fiancé Severus."_

_"You intend to marry without my authorization?"_

_"No. We have come to ask for your blessing. I wish to avoid what my mother has planned for me."_

_"What plans?"_

_"She tied me into a marriage contract at birth to a Darkling by the name of Hawk. I have met him and already I despise him. He dislikes me too."_

_"You want my blessing to get married? Convince me."_

_"My name is Lillian Arial Simone Evans. My mother is Tatiana Zhar-Ptitsa; her father is Alvin Zhar-Ptitsa, your son. I know my soul is what completes Severus just as his soul completes me. I am willing to forfeit all of my magics if that is what it takes to marry him."_

_The woman turned and looked expectantly at Severus._

_"Please give us your blessing. I too would give up everything. She is my reason for living. I do not want to live without her._

_"Do you think that is enough?"_

_"I give you my word that I shall never willingly harm her for she is more precious than my own soul. I vow on my soul to protect Lily and all of her offspring with all that I am and should I fail I pledge myself to you as what you would have me for the rest of time._

_"Do not make vows you cannot keep human."_

_Severus pulled out the knife and slashed his wrists open. As his blood poured to the ground he spoke._

_"On my very blood I give you my word that I will keep Lily and her descendants above my own life"_

_"Very well, I claim you life's blood. Every last drop."_

_Lily watched in horror as Severus's blood proceeded to stain the ground. As it came to a stop Her grandmother cut her wrist open and brought it to his mouth._

_"Drink Severus and you shall receive my blessing."_

_Severus drank until he was stopped. Within a minute or two Severus went into convulsions. Foam spilled out of his mouth. _

_The scene changed. Severus awoke to find himself on a bed dressed in a clean tunic. Selene smiled at him and gestured at him to join her at a small table._

"_Severus, in doing what I did to you, you were changed on a genetic level. You are now half wizard and half Fae. You will be able to come and go from this realm as you please. Be mindful that I shall occasionally summon you when I have need of your services. I understand that at some point in your future you shall be forced to side with those that shall give you nothing but heartache. I understand and do not condemn the lengths you will go to, to heal your heart and soul. When you come to the point where there is a spark of hope in the depths of hell come to me with the woman and the four children."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You shall understand when it is time. Now enough of this talk. Let us join Lily so that I may bless your joining."_

Once they all were back in the real world Petunia hugged Severus.

"I suggest we visit my relatives to see if Perseus is with them."

"How do we get there?"

"We go by plane. They do not live in the United Kingdom. I am oath bound to never speak of their locations. I am allowed to bring you though. Shall we go tomorrow morning?"

"Why not go now?"

"We need to get you packed. I do believe that you shall want to have more clothing and some of your belongings?"

"Yes you are right. Tomorrow morning it is then. In the meantime, Harry would you like to spend the day with me? So that we can get to know each other?"

"Sure thing, may I call you dad?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

So Harry and Severus spent all of that day and even that night together discussing their lives and interests. That next morning Harry turned to his father and made a startling request of him.

"Dad, I would like you to join me in my mind. I have some concerns about some things I came across while practicing Occlumancy."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Very well, Legilimens."

Severus found himself in what looked to be Gringotts. He was facing a wall that had what looked to be a million doors. Each held a complex slide puzzle lock. Next to him was his son. Harry smiled up at him and led him to a door. All the tiles of the slide puzzle were blank. Harry reached out and instead of sliding any of them around he pulled one out and flipped it over and replaced it where it had come from. Once that was done the lock clicked open and the door vanished. Just inside the archway was a cart like those used at the real Gringotts. They climbed in and once they took hold of the rail the cart took off.

Severus was getting more and more nauseated and his equilibrium was spinning the faster and deeper into the confusing labyrinth of catacombs of Harry's mind. He was about to withdraw from Harry when the cart came to an abrupt halt in front of two vaults. One was a molten gold seamless vault encompassed on all sides with a blinding white light made from pure goodness.

The other was black like it had been burned by a magical fire. It looked to be silver.

"Dad you need to touch it. Tell me what it is made of and what is protecting you from its contents."

Severus placed his hand against it and jerked his hand back as blood that burned and raged with lost lives erupted around the vault. Thru the bloody flames he saw that the vault was actually a sphere made of silver.

"You won't get hurt by the flames dad. You are not the one that murdered my mother."

"Harry, what in the name of Merlin are the flames made of? When they covered my hands I swear I could feel and hear the cries of what I don't know."

"They are made from the blood of all the innocents that died at the hands of the one that did kill my mother. Or at least what part of me I consider to be that. You are probably hearing their anger at the pain and anguish that the ones that they left behind are left with."

"What is the silver sphere made from?"

"The prison is made from the sacrificed lives of my mum & James."

"What do you mean by _prison_?" Severus asked.

"When I was sorting through my memories I realized that I was not alone in my own head. In a corner of my mind was a dark shadow, hate and disease were rolling off of it. I managed to force the parasite into the sphere where it became trapped and isolated. In effect the sphere is now its prison."

"PARASITE? How do you mean that?" Severus asked in an alarmed voice.

"My worst memory will explain it. But I don't want to relive that here. I'm afraid that it would release the parasite. If you show me how to extract a memory to view in a pensieve I'll let you view it."

"I can do that. Should we leave now?"

"No. I'd like you to check out the other vault."

Severus stepped close to the golden vault and in doing so he stepped into the light that surrounded it. He felt the light pulsing through his entire soul and washing away any negative parts leaving peace and goodness in its wake.

"Well I would say the light is pure positive energy."

"Yes, now what is the vault made from?"

Severus placed his hand on the vault and he felt so much pure love surge into him and ease the empty aching caverns of his broken heart that he fell to his knees.

"It's made from love."

"The love of my entire family all the way back to the beginning of time. Do you want to see what it's like inside this vault?"

"I might as well, how do we get inside? I do not see a way in." Severus said as he examined the entire outside of the vault.

As he held out his hand to his father Harry beamed and with a snicker said, "You must have no harmful intentions and must be invited in and accompanied by me."

Severus smiled from ear to ear as he gladly took his son's hand and allowed him to lead him into the vault.

Once in the vault Severus found himself in a garden. The sun was shining down and warming him to his bones. There were trees and flowers everywhere. Most of them were in the early stages of growing. One tree however was massive. It was a weeping willow.

"Ah, you've found Privet Drive."

"Privet Drive?"

"Uncle Vernon was not a nice man. He used to hurt us, a lot. He forced me to live in the cupboard under the stairs. He wouldn't let Aunt Petunia help me. That tree is the entire time I lived there. I hope that as time goes by the tree will not be as massive. I hope that the sharpness of that place will dull and fade in time."

"Where exactly do you have your memories hidden?"

"Everything inside this vault is made of memories. They are hidden in plain sight."

"This is incredible Harry. You've done a wonderful job in here but I have a question about the wall of doors I encountered when I entered your mind."

"Okay, what's your question?"

"Does each door lead to a different place?"

"No. The door we took is the only one that leads here. All the others are distractions and exits. They'll just dump you back into your own mind with massive physical and mental side effects from trying to break into my mind. Once we leave here and are back to the foyer of my mind the doors will vanish and reappear in a different order."

"Sounds like a smart thing to have?" What made you think of that?"

"It just popped into my head."

"Well, let's go."

They then climbed back on the cart and it spun in circles so fast that everything was a blur. Once it slowed to a halt and they stepped off and back through the archway the door reappeared and then vanished. The doors reappeared except that now they were shaped differently and had strange writing on them.

Severus turned and found himself blinking and feeling a massive muscle spasm in his back.

"Are we out of your mind Harry?"

"Yeah."

Severus proceeded to teach Harry how to extract a memory and place it in a pensieve. Once he was comfortable Harry carefully extracted a memory and put it in the stone bowl. He motioned for Severus to view the memory.

Severus was horrified at what he found in the pensieve. He not only saw the memory but felt the accompanying emotions.

_He was happy and enraged at the same time. He finally could rid himself of the only threat to his plans for conquering the world. They had thought they could hide from him. He raised his wand and blew open the door. A man shouted at a woman to run as he foolishly tried to stop him. Raising his wand again he growled out 'Avada Kedavra'. The man dropped dead. He marched up the stairs and blew open the only closed door. The filthy mudblood jumped in between him and his target. He narrowed his eyes as she pleaded with him._

"_Not Harry!"_

"_Move."_

"_No. Not Harry. Kill me instead. Please, not my Harry."_

"_Move aside woman."_

"_Never. I won't let you kill Harry."_

"_There is no need for you to die woman. MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"_

"_No."_

"_I SAID MOVE WOMAN."_

"_No. You will never kill anyone I love ever again, especially not my son or his father."_

"_He's already dead downstairs you silly girl now MOVE!"_

"_You might have killed the oaf downstairs but you'll not kill my husband or our precious little boy. If you want to get to them you'll have to do it over my dead body!"_

"_So be it. Avada Kedavra"_

_Suddenly he was looking through the boys eyes as his very own body was destroyed at the same time part of the wall behind the dead woman was blown out. In horror he saw his own ghostly form flee out into the night._

Severus fell to the floor and vomited. He looked up at his son in horror.

"You … you found that … in with your memories?"

"Yes. I don't think it isn't mine. I believe it belongs to the parasite I trapped in the sphere. It was the only one I wanted to see. There are a lot more. It's almost like the parasite is a whole different person than I am. Is that possible dad?"

"I … I don't know son. If that is the case I know exactly who that parasite is. I'll look for a way to find out and remove him without harming you. I will never stop until you are safe Harry, I promise."

"Thanks dad. Can you end the glamour? I'd rather not continue to look like James."

"I can definitely do that. Finite Incanteum."

Severus looked on in delight as what was left of the glamour dissolved and he was looking at a boy that looked like him. Except for the eyes. They were Lily's. He pulled Harry into a hug.

"I see you two are still awake. Care to come eat breakfast?" Petunia said as she softly smiled at the embracing figures of her nephew and brother-in-law.

"Food!" Harry crowed as he squirmed out of his father's grasp and darted out of the room in a full sprint.

"I guess he's hungry." Severus said with a chuckle.

"Severus, did Harry tell you about Vernon?"

"He mentioned that Vernon used to hurt the three of you."

"H … He used to beat us bloody. He'd regularly rape me. I am glad he's dead. I tried to protect Harry, but Vernon ordered me to never interfere with his treatment of Harry and Dudley. He laid down rules. He never knew I am a witch. So I was able to wandlessly heal what I could of Harry's injuries. I would sneak him food when I could. I hate myself for allowing the word 'obey' in the vows." Petunia said as sobs wracked her body.

"I know. I understand Petunia. Please don't blame yourself. You are free now. You can make it up to him now." Severus said as he gave her a hug. "So what's for breakfast?"

Petunia laughed as she wiped tears off of her face. She walked side by side with Severus to the kitchen.

"Severus, you should know, P … P … damn it! Sirius wasn't their secret keeper. Neither was Remus. It was the other one."

"James sold himself and Lily out?"

"Nov… THE OTHER ONE … did it."

"Who are you talking about?"

"That other bastard that hung with them during school. I can't say his name. James put a permanent hex on me that makes it impossible for me to say that fat little rat's name."

"Who… Do you mean to tell me that Pettigrew was their secret keeper?"

Petunia nodded enthusiastically.

"Why didn't that come out at Black's trial?" 

"He never got a trial Severus. They just assumed he had been the secret keeper."

"Bloody hell. That means he is imprisoned illegally. Damn. Do I have enough time to visit the Ministry Of Magic before we leave?"

"Yes. The flight doesn't leave until 8 o'clock tonight."

"Good."

The two adults joined the boys in the kitchen for breakfast. Once they were finished eating everyone showered and got ready. They then went to the M.O.M. Once they got to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement's office they waited to be seen. Surprisingly they were ushered in pretty quickly.

"Good morning, I am Amelia Bones, Head Auror. My receptionist said you needed to file a complaint about one of our inmates at Azkaban. What in particular seems to be the problem?"

Petunia spoke first.

"Do you remember the man that was thrown into Azkaban for betraying James Potter's hide out and for the mass murder of 12 muggles?"

"Of course. Sirius Black. What's the complaint?"

"He never got a trial. I just a few days ago was released from vows that held me from coming forward earlier."

"So you are a witness?"

"Yes."

"What kind of vows kept you from coming forward?"

"Muggle marriage vows."

"Muggles don't have magic."

"No they don't, but you see, I'm a witch. I married a muggle and I was stupid enough to vow to 'obey' my husband. Once he found out about the Magical world he forbade me from having anything to do with this world. He just recently passed away so I am now able to come forward."

"What information do you have?"

"Well, you see, I am a relative of Lily's and have watched her son grow up. I know James named Sirius as Harry's god-father. I was there when the Fidelius was performed. While I can't tell you who is the secret keeper I can tell you who is not the secret keeper."

"Well…?"

"I'll only say if I can say it during his trial so that the entire Wizengamot and Reporters can bear witness. Any wizard that is a charms master can verify what I say."

"Seems fair enough to me. Let me see the criminal trial schedule. Well, we can have it this afternoon at 2 o'clock."

"That will have to do. I can reschedule my travel plans."

"The trial will be held in Court Room 10. Be here at 1 o'clock and I'll escort you down."

"That sounds good. See you then." Petunia said before getting up and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Black's Long Awaited Trial

Petunia checked the time and rounded up the boys from Quality Quidditch and then found Severus at the Apothecary, they hurried back to the M.O.M. and down to Amelia Bones' office. Once there she escorted them down to the Wizengamot courtroom. Once there they chose which press members they wanted and the list of questions they wanted asked. As soon as Xenophilius Lovegood and Rita Skeeter were there the courtroom was sealed and Sirius was brought out.

"Today is July 1st, 1991. The whole of the Wizengamot and board of Governors are assembled to pass judgment. This is the trial of one Sirius Black, suspected death eater and follower of He Who Must Not Be Named, current inmate of Azkaban Prison for the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic, am presiding over the proceedings today. The accused and all witnesses shall be dosed with Veritaserum to ensure a complete and honest testimony."

Petunia was called to the stand first.

"Auror Bones, administer the Veritaserum now."

Once Petunia swallowed the liquid the questioning began.

"For the record, what is your full name?"

"Petunia Stuart Evans"

"What other aliases have you gone by?"

"Petunia Dursley

"What are your titles?"

"Lady Petunia Evans"

"What is your blood status?"

"I am a half blood"

"Where is your primary residence?"

"I won't say. It is under the Fidelius Charm to protect all members of my family. I would rather die than betray them."

"Where did you get your wand?

"Olivander's"

"What is your gender?

"Female"

"Do you know what the Fidelius charm is?

"Yes"

"Are you aware of anyone using it?

"Yes, several."

"What are their names?

"I am the secret keeper for my primary residence as I have already mentioned; as for the others only the secret keeper can tell"

"Who/what are they protecting?"

"Can't say. Only the Secret Keeper can tell."

"Who performed the Fidelius charm for the Potter's?"

"Sirius Black did"

"What town did the Potter's live in?"

"I wasn't their Secret Keeper. I can't tell."

"What street did they live on?"

"I wasn't their Secret Keeper. I can't tell."

"What was their house number?

"I wasn't their Secret Keeper. I can't tell."

"Was Sirius Black their Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Do you know who their Secret Keeper was?"

"Yes."

"How do you know this?"

"I was there when the Fidelius Charm was performed."

"What was the Secret Keeper's name?"

"I cannot say."

"Why not?"

"James Potter put a hex on me so that as long as the Secret Keeper is alive I cannot say his name."

"Can you give us clues?"

"Yes."

"Was the secret keeper a friend of theirs?"

"They thought he was but it was a lie. He was actually a death eater."

"Tell us what you can."

"In school Sirius ran with 3 friends. They called themselves the Marauders. Their names were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and P… Pe… I can't say his true name, though the rest of the Marauders called him Wormtail."

"Do you have any more information that is pertinent to this case?"

"No."

Auror Bones then administered the antidote. Petunia stepped down and joined her son, Harry and Severus in the stands.

A team of Aurors proceeded to cast Patronuses that then patrolled the room as Sirius was brought into the room along with two Dementors.

Petunia let of a small wail and started to cry. Sirius bleakly looked around the courtroom. His eyes slid past Severus and halted at the tear filled brilliant emerald green eyes staring at him. They were Lily's eyes. He swallowed hard. He glanced at the sobbing woman next to the boy and his heart nearly stopped. There next to Lily's son was his beautiful Petunia. Her eyes opened and locked with his. Petunia sat straight up and slid her arm around the blond boy next to her. She blew a kiss at him and called out, "I love you Sirius, and this is our son Dudley. I am free Sirius. I will wait for you. You promised to marry me and I am holding you to that vow."

"SILENCE! Auror Bones, administer the Veritaserum now."

Once Sirius swallowed the liquid the questioning began.

"For the record, what is your full name?"

"Sirius Black."

"What other aliases have you gone by?"

"Padfoot."

"What are your titles?"

"To my knowledge I hold no titles."

"What is your blood status?"

"I am an inbred Pureblood."

"What do you mean by inbred?"

"My mother and my father were cousins."

"What is your birth date?"

"September 30, 1959."

"Where is your primary residence?"

"Azkaban."

"What estates do you own?"

"None that I know of. I used to have a house but it was confiscated by Millicent Bagnold after I was taken to Azkaban."

"Where have you lived in your life?"

"Black Manor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potter Manor, Canis Manor and Azkaban. "

"What organizations have you belonged to?"

"I was a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Where did you get your wand?"

"Olivander's."

"What is your gender?"

"Male."

"What is your sexual orientation?"

"Heterosexual"

"What is your sexual history?"

"I've not been a virgin since my 5th year at Hogwarts."

"Do you have a vault at Gringotts?"

"Yes."

"What is your vault number?"

"711"

"Did you know your parents are both deceased?"

"No"

"What form does your Patronus take?"

"An Irish Wolfhound"

"Do you know what the Fidelius charm is?"

"Yes"

"Are you aware of anyone using it?"

"Yes"

"What are their names?"

"Only the secret keepers can tell"

"Are you a secret keeper?"

"No"

"Who/what are they protecting?"

"Can't say. Only the Secret Keeper can tell."

"Who performed the Fidelius charm for the Potter's?"

"I did"

"What town did the Potter's live in?"

"I wasn't their Secret Keeper. I can't tell."

"What street did they live on?"

"I wasn't their Secret Keeper. I can't tell."

"What was their house number?"

"I wasn't their Secret Keeper. I can't tell."

"Did you betray the Potter's to You Know Who?"

"No. I was not their secret keeper. Only a secret keeper can tell anyone about whatever is concealed by the Fidelius Charm. They were my friends. I would have rather died than betray them."

"Why did you kill Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles?"

"I didn't. Peter did it. He blew up a gas main just before he fled down the sewers."

"Why were you chasing him down?"

"I was going to kill him."

"Why did you want to kill him?"

"He betrayed James Potter, Lily and her son."

"What is your opinion of Voldemort?"

"I hope the bastard is rotting in Hell."

"What was your line of work before you were sent to Azkaban?"

"I was in training to become an Auror."

"If you're cleared of all charges would you require financial restitution?"

"No."

"What will you do if you are released?"

"Marry Petunia, bathe, get a haircut and shave, put on my own clothes, and then start to look for Peter."

"Witches and Wizards, all those in favor of clearing this man of all charges raise your hands."

Everyone in the room raised their hands.

"Sirius Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges and forthwith are a free man. You can pick your wand up in the Auror's office on your way out. Here are your release papers. Members of the press, you will file and send out Special editions of your papers proclaiming Sirius as an innocent and free man."

Petunia leapt over the railing and ran straight up to Sirius. She was hugging and kissing him all over his face. He was still in a kind of stupor. Petunia pulled back and called out to Auror Bones.

"Madam Bones! Are you going to administer the antidote before you leave? It would not be prudent for a man of Sirius's status to be walking around dosed with Veritaserum now would it?"

Amelia flinched and hurried back over to where they were and gave Sirius the antidote. She pulled off her gloves and transfigured them into a set of clothes and robes for Sirius.

"Being your father is passed you are now the head of the House of Black. I would recommend going to Gringotts and completing the proper paperwork. Lucius Malfoy has been acting as the proxy head of your family. Due to his knowledge his son being the only living male heir not incarcerated."

"Oh hell no! Thank you for getting me this trial."

"Don't thank me, Lady Evans here, is the one that brought it to our attention that you were still waiting for your trial. If not for her you would still be there. I do apologize for it taking so long."

"I accept your apology. I however request that the Ministry do a complete audit of prisoners at Azkaban. I am sure I was not the only person sent there without a fair trial. I also recommend that the ones found guilty by irrefutable evidence and testimony be given the kiss. Not all the guards are abiding by their job descriptions. I myself was beaten several times."

"Yes we do need to do that. I hope no other innocent witches or wizards are stuck there. I hope the rest of your life is everything you want it to be."

Sirius accompanied Petunia and the boys to Gringotts where the goblins had him complete and file all necessary paperwork for him to be declared the Head of the House of Black. Once that was done Sirius and Petunia had the head of the British branch of Gringotts preform a goblin marriage bonding ceremony for them. Sirius then summoned Kreacher.

"You is out of Azkaban? How is that happening?" The shocked house elf asked.

"Kreacher, Sirius did not do what they said he did. He finally got a trial." Petunia said after she knelt down and looked into the elf's eyes.

It took a minute for Kreacher to recognize her. Once he did a huge grin spread over his face and tears welled in his eyes as he threw himself into her open arms sobbing. "M-Missy Toony has been so long. Where has you been hiding? Kreacher is being glad you is back. Is you here to stay?"

"Yes Kreacher, I am here to stay. Sirius and I just got married."

"You is new Mistress Black? I's have new family to care for? When is you two giving me babies to care for? I's also needs help with house. It be much infested with pests. Kreacher is just one elf, a nursery elf. You needs more Elveses. One for cooking, one for laundry, one for housekeeping, one for gardening, a personal elf for each family member, and ones for me."

"Kreacher, where did all the other elves go?" Sirius asked.

"You's parents beheaded thems before they's died. Old Mistress Black is having Kreacher to care for her and house until cousin Narcissa's boy be taking Headship. I's been alone for six years, with only Portraits to talk to and take orders from." Kreacher sadly said as he hung his head.

"Mum? We need to hurry. I'm sure Uncle Severus is anxious to go find the girls." Dudley said.

"Mistress Toony, is him being a Black?" Kreacher asked as he eyed Dudley with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Kreacher this is Dudley Regulus Corvinus Black. He's our son." Petunia said as she gestured to herself and Sirius.

Kreacher started jumping up and down in excitement as he clapping and squealing. Dudley just smiled and pulled the excited elf into a hug.

"Mum, I've thought about it and have decided I want a new name. I want to replace the Dursley with Stuart. That way Great-grandfather's line will continue. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes that is okay with me. In order for that to happen you'll have to have a hyphenated last name."

"Sounds good to me. Would you mind dad? My na..."

Sirius's eyes teared up and he pulled Dudley into a hug right after he called him dad.

"Kreacher, I want you to go get washed up and into a clean uniform like Petunia made you before. Remember, the uniform belongs to me. You are to keep it clean and in good repair. I want you to clean and pack up all the portraits in the house. Take them to Black Estate. We shall be moving there. I want all new furniture in all the bedrooms at the estate. I shall be procuring more house elves. You shall be in charge of providing uniforms for them and making sure they know MY rules in regards to their responsibilities as Black family house elves. You will need to get the house elf quarters ready for them. Be sure you have enough sleep and take breaks to eat a full meal every four to five hours. Do you understand?"

"Yes Kreacher understands."

"Excellent, you are dismissed."

Sirius then went with Dudley back over to the head goblin and stated he needed to claim his heir. Just a couple of minutes later his account manager hurried over and had Sirius and Dudley fill out a form. Dudley took extra care writing his new name into the paperwork.

"Congratulations Mr. Black. Your listed heir to the Black fortune is Dudley Regulus Stuart-Black. His Hogwarts letter will be addressed to either name, or possibly both. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"I would like to purchase enough house elves to staff Black Estate. Make sure they are young ones. Unless there are enough free house elves that are in need of a family to bond with. I trust your judgment. Notify me either way please. I need the estate gotten ready for my family to move in as soon as possible. Once it's ready I would like them to clean up #12 Grimmauld Place. I will be making it available for sale as soon as everything in it is moved to the Estate. Any dark or cursed items should be moved into a secure vault. At a later date I will come in and audit the artifacts to find out which one's will be given to Gringotts to deal with. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, quite acceptable."

"Thank you. I shall be seeing you later then. May you have an extremely profitable lifetime."

The goblin stood there staring in shocked wonder as they left Gringotts.

Once they were outside they made their way to The Leaky Cauldron where they rented a room. Sirius got cleaned up and then they went to Twilfitt and Tattings. Sirius had his measurements taken and his colors done. He then told the seamstress that he needed an entire wardrobe in current styles made and sent to him at Stuart Manor in care of Petunia Stuart Black nee Evans. They then went into muggle London and purchased enough clothes for all of them to be gone for two months. Severus then checked the time and announced that in order to make their flight they had to hurry. At that Petunia realized that there were not enough tickets for Sirius to go with them on their search for the girls.

"Sirius, we have to go search for my cousin Perseus. He has custody of Harry's sisters."

"Lily had no other children."

"Yes she did, she just hid that fact from Potter. I am Harry's real father." Severus quietly said as he glared at Sirius.

"Oh. Well, we'll just have to have our honeymoon once the kids are in school, if that is okay with you Tunie?"

"That sounds wonderful. It will give you the chance to personally oversee the obtaining of the house elves. Also, I think what Kreacher meant by one for him is a mate. Do let him have one." Petunia said after kissing Sirius.

"Black, be sure to find out discreetly if Narcissa wants to stay married to Lucius. If not maybe you could annul their union and have her move into Grimmauld Place. She is your family as is her son. I guarantee you that Lucius is not a kind man. I have seen bruises on both his wife and child on many occasions."

"I shall do just that. Take care of my family Snape. Should anything happen to them…"

"yes, I realize that I shall lose my life if that happened. I would let you."

"Mum, can I stay and get to know dad?" Dudley asked as he gazed longingly in his father's direction.

"Yes you may. Be sure to stick to whatever meal and work-out plans he gives you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Hunt for Harry's Sisters

July 1, 1991 7:40 pm

Severus, Harry and Petunia boarded the plane and found their seats. Once the plane was in the air Petunia turned to Severus.

"The last place I knew Perseus to be was at Karpatii Academy. We'll check there first. If they are not there we'll then go to Corvinus Island. If we still haven't found him there we'll contact the Ancients and the Jaguar elders in South America. I know they have allowed him there in the past to research healing and medicinal plants that they use. If that still doesn't manage us to locate them I shall contact his mother."

"Who is his mother?"

"Her name is Uba. She is a historian for the Vampire council."

"Did I just hear you correctly? Perseus is a vampire?"

"NO! My aunt was bitten just after he was weaned. She shared custody of Perseus with his father Armand."

"What is it with you Evans women? You make friends with the most dangerous creatures, Werewolves, Death Eaters, Half Giants, Centaurs, Goblins, Shape shifters and now Vampires? What's next, Dragons? Sphynxes? Harry, I hope you have better taste in friends." Severus mused in a disgruntled fashion.

"Well dad, as Vernon bullied anyone that was even halfway nice to me I haven't had any friends. So, I am pretty much of the mind that if I feel I can trust them I'll try to make friends. As for Death Eaters, not all are bad . . . after all you are a Death Eater, albeit a reformed one . . . and I feel you are a good man and even though you are my dad I'd also like to be your friend."

Severus contemplated what his son had said along with several other things until he finally passed out for the rest of the flight; even the refueling stops passed by unnoticed. He awoke just as the flight attendants were going about having people bring their seats into a fully upright position.

Severus flinched just a little and he looked around the cabin in bewilderment as a voice resonated throughout the cabin. "Good morning everyone, this is your captain speaking. We are about to make our descent. If you look out your nearest window you will see Port Angeles."

Once they had exited the plane and gotten out of the airport Petunia rented a car. She drove to La Push.

"Petunia, where are we?"

"La Push, it is the Quileute reservation. I need to talk to Billy Black. He's on their council of elders and should be able to give me directions to Karpatii. I also will be . . . well . . . checking to see if . . . damn. I guess I should talk to Sirius about where we will live before I just see if they need a resident healer. They . . . for lack of better words . . . are similar to the Jaguar people. Except the Quileute's are rumored to be descended from wolves. They jokingly say they are werewolves, but they aren't, well at least not what we would call werewolves. It is a genetic trait that is passed down through the ages. And they only activate when Uba's type of vampire comes around."

"Uba's type of vampire? But there is only one type. Right?"

"No. One of my really distant ancestors had a rare defect that gave him impenetrable diamond like skin and an alluring scent. He was bitten, by one of the vampires that you know of, on the hand. A bit of the vampire's blood got on his skin when the vamp's teeth broke off. The fool sucked the blood off. The virus that turns people into vampires got into his bloodstream. It bonded with his DNA. He had not a clue. A few months later he married and got his new bride pregnant. The pregnancy went extremely fast. The child ripped its way out of the mother's body. The father left with the child. A thousand years later the child now a full grown woman returned. She had the same Diamond hard skin as her father did along with the scent. She had no heartbeat though. She could only survive on blood. She had found a man she found attractive and licked a cut to taste his blood. Her saliva as it turned out was venom. It changed the man into the same kind of vampire she was. He left her and spread the 'new' form of vampire throughout the world. A perfect example is the vampire coven in Voltaire, Italy. They have maintained their existence a complete secret from the rest of the world."

"Well, color me surprised. I did not know that. I'll leave you to it than. Can we get out and walk around?"

"Of course."

Harry clamored out of the car and ran into the nearby wooded area with Severus on his heels, laughing and giggling the entire time.

Harry ran straight to an old twisted tree and was soon nearly at the top. He found a spot where three branches seemed to erupt out of the tree. It made the perfect spot to sit in and enjoy the solitude and quiet of the forest. He settled in and then kicked off his shoes, letting them fall to the ground. He sighed with contentment.

Severus looked around in a puzzled fashion. He knew Harry had run this way but couldn't figure out where he went from here. He jumped about a foot in the air as a set of trainers hit the ground with a loud thump directly behind him. He looked up and could barely make out the dangling calves and feet that he knew were attached to his son. He smiled and nodded. He pulled out his wand and cast several spells that would catch and gently lower Harry to the ground should he fall. Severus then walked back to the car.

Harry breathed deeply and let himself relax. He gradually felt as though he was being cradled in loving arms and leaned back into the tree.

"Hello little one, please don't be scared. I haven't been awake for a long time." An old woman said.

Harry flinched a bit and stared at the woman. She was sitting cross legged in front of him and looked to be part of the tree.

"H-hello, my name is Harry, what's yours?"

"Oh, I don't remember. I used to be human but I sacrificed myself for my people, I was buried and this tree eventually grew up out of my grave. I am now part of the tree. I can feel the same sadness in you. Who laid down their life for yours?"

"My mother was given the choice to step aside. She told the bad man no. So he killed her and then tried to kill me."

"A mother's love does the most powerful things. I was married to the chief. A cold one came and tried to massacre my people. I felt like each one was one of my children. So I gave my heart's blood to ensure that they as a people would survive. Now when the cold ones come around I awaken and call forth the magic that changes a boy into a wolf. Sadly as the magic gathers within him he grows quickly into a man."

"So is there a cold one about?"

"No child, you have a special power inside you that made it possible for me to wake up."

"So you're a dryad now?"

"What exactly is a dryad?"

"A dryad is a tree spirit."

"No I think I am more of a Guardian. I do sense one of my children in need though. He cannot feel his legs."

"I'll ask my aunt to try and heal him."

"Thank you child."

"Now, how do you become part of the tree?"

"I'm not part of the tree, I am the tree. I can feel your power as though it is rubbing just a hairs breath away from mine. Try and relax. Lean back and close your eyes. Listen to nature. In the distance the birds are calling for someone to go soaring with them. The wind whispering its secrets as it plays with the trees. Relax into the ebb and flow of nature. Now, feel the wind flowing over you playing with your hair, breath it in and feel it fill your lungs. Feel its power, it is in a playful mood, and can you feel the extent of its potential. Wind has the power to lift the smallest of creatures with wings into the heights of the clouds, it can if angered rip the forest out of the ground and throw it far out to see. Now feel me. I also breathe the wind like you do. I also take strength from mother earth. I have driven my roots deep into her layers. I provide shelter and food for the creatures that roam the forest. I cleanse the air and freshen it so that it has the power to aid life. I dance in the wind. Now tell me how you are feeling right now."

"Well, my skin tingles where the wind is rushing over me. I feel you dancing with the playful wind. I feel a pulse echoing through you. It's like a heartbeat but so much more. It tastes like renewal and love all wrapped up in magic. I feel as though there is another Guardian that is half slumbering nearby. She doesn't know what she is though. She is destined to know great sorrow, and a great joy. I feel a protective barrier surrounding a large area in the distance. There is an old slumbering tree there. I feel as though I could go awaken it if I wanted to. I feel as though part of me is there, the part of me that we're looking for."

"Go to it than child. I shall reassure your father of your journey."

Harry let himself merge with the pulse of the earth and followed its currents to the slumbering tree. He soon found himself sitting on the crook of a branch looking at the slumbering tree. He was not aware that below him on the ground several yards away were a class of students.

"Hello old one. There are young ones about that are in need of your wisdom. Wake up."

"Who disturbs my sleep?"

"Grandmother, my name is Harry. There is a school built around you for magical younglings. They are without a Guardian to teach them what we human have long forgotten. "

"What would that be exactly?"

"We have forgotten how to tread softly upon our mother instead of wasting her resources and poisoning her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jackpot

"Well, Harry, it's a good thing you woke me then. Are you part of the small gathering of younglings gathered below me?"

Harry whirled around and in the process fell out of his perch with a startled yelp. Before he hit the ground a teacher slowed his decent and lightly caught him.

"Child you should not be climbing in the elder's oak you should not be climbing in the elder's oak, your counselor will not be happy with you. Please tell me your name and what dorm you stay in."

"Hello, my name is Harry, my dad says I don't need a counselor because I have him and Moony and my friends to help me through any difficulties left over from Vernon's abuse of me and by the way, what is a dorm?"

"What is a d… hold on where is your uniform?"

"Oh, I don't have one. You see I am not enrolled here. I pulsed here from La Push. In fact I am with my father Potions Master Severus Snape and my Aunt Petunia Black nee Stuart Evans looking for my sisters, they are in the custody of my cousin Perseus, maybe you know them, Elliane Phoenix & Pandora Slytherin-Corvinus?"

A young girl jumped up and hurried over to where Harry and the teacher were standing.

"I'm Pandora; does this mean you are Harry James Potter?"

"Not anymore, my name is now Harry Corvinus Evans – Snape. I'll be back later tonight, I need to get back before my dad gets worried." With saying that harry leaned against the tree and pulsed back to the tree he had been in originally. Harry ran for all he was worth out of the forest and straight for his dad.

"DAD! I FOUND PANDORA! SHE'S UNDER THE ELDER'S OAK!"

"Harry first of all calm down. Secondly I'll notify Petunia. Expecto Patronum." As soon as Severus's Patronus was in front of them he spoke to it. "Tell Petunia that we know where the girls are at. So she needs to come on back as soon as possible." With that the doe dashed off quickly.

About an hour later Petunia appeared nearby with a loud crack. She jogged over to where they were and hugged them both. "So, where are they?"

"Harry says she's under the Elder's Oak. You should send Perseus a Patronus telling him that we are here."

Petunia took out her wand and summoned her Patronus. She proceeded to tell the large shaggy dog to go notify Perseus where they were waiting at and to come get them. The Patronus bounced around playfully than bounded off into the woods. They waited nearly an hour before a man walked out of the tree line with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Petunia, good to see you girl. So, what brings you to our damp neck of the woods? Oh my stars, is that baby Harry? What is he, 6'3"? What in the world have you been feeding him?"

"HA HA HA very funny. This is Severus Snape, Lily's husband. We are here to reunite Harry with his sisters and to let Severus get to know Lily's girls. I know you are most likely really attached to them but . . ."

"Naw, I'm not attached to them at all. I would look funny with them attached. What would I tell people? 'Oh no these are just tumors or skin tags. Just ignore the fact they can move about on their own, talk, and are metamorphmaguses.' I don't think so. Don't get me wrong I love the little monsters but I had them surgically detached ages ago."

Harry started laughing and soon fell to the ground gasping for air in between bursts of giggles. Petunia grinned as she hugged her cousin. Severus grinned and with a hint of laughter in his voice commented that it was nice to finally find out where Lily got her wacked out sense of humor.

Once everybody had calmed down they all took hold of the port key that Perseus made from a rather large cone he had picked up off the side of the road. Without warning they vanished from the side of the care and landed on the lawn outside the gates to the school.

Harry looked on in awe at the golden vines and trees that were part of the intricately designed gate. One of the trees in the middle of the gates turned into the shape of a woman's and spoke to them.

"Welcome young ones to Karpatii Academy. Be aware that we are a family of a diverse number of sentient beings. Discrimination of any kind will not be tolerated. You shall be permanently banned from our grounds should you act on your prejudices. Several of our Staff are empathic soothsayers and know the truth from lies. By entering these grounds you are agreeing by your magic to treat all others as you want to be treated. Enter as you please."

The group walked through the gates and leisurely walked the long way to the Directors office, passing several different groups of students of different ages. Suddenly two girls ran pell-mell at Perseus and just managed to come to a halt before crashing into him. They went instantly silent when they noticed Severus and Petunia.

"Elliane, Pandora this is Petunia Black nee Stuart Evans and Potions master Severus Snape and his son, your brother, Harry. You are welcome to accompany us to the Directors Office if you'd like. Oh, no trying to confuse them by switching each other's form. It is not a nice thing to do to someone whom you've just met."

"Hello Ma'am, Sir. It is nice to meet you." The girls said in perfect unison.

Petunia smiled as she pulled both girls to her in a hug and whispered, "Please call me either Aunt Petunia or Auntie Tunie. I am glad to see the both of you girls are well. Just so you know, I have loved you both since I saw you both the day you were born. You have a cousin, Dudley. He's back in England getting to know his father. "

"Do you think we'll be able to meet him? England after all is a long ways away." Pandora asked.

"Of course you will meet him, when is the question." Harry said as he grinned at his sisters.

Severus sank to his knees in front of both girls and studied them for a minute. The girls smiled shyly at him and drew a little closer to Perseus.

"So you two are metamorphmaguses?"

Both girls grinned as they proceeded to send their hair and skin color through every color possible. Severus smiled and held his arms out. Elliane ran into his arms and hugged him as she introduced herself.

"I'm Elliane Phoenix, and I'm your daughter. That is my sister Pandora Slytherin – Corvinus. She's a bit scared of meeting new people because when they find out whom her father is they tend to hate her. I don't think that is fair at all. It is not her fault. She didn't ask to be born with that man as her parent."

Severus looked over Elliane's shoulder at Pandora as he carefully spoke, "I know. I served him at one point, but was working to help defeat him from inside his organization. I, Severus Tobias Snape, on my very magic and life vow that I do not, nor shall I ever, hold anyone's Parentage against them. Furthermore I will treat both Pandora Slytherin Corvinus and Elliane Phoenix as though they are both children from my body just as I treat my son, their brother, Harry Corvinus Evans – Snape. As I vow so mote it be." A bright flash of golden light enveloped him as he gestured for Pandora to come receive a hug alongside her sister. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds before launching herself into his arms sobbing her heart out. Harry grinned at the sight and then he also joined in the impromptu group hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: the Real chapter 7

Once the group hug was over Severus along with Petunia and Perseus started talking about what would be happening once Severus took custody of the girls. In the meantime Harry sat down and told both his sisters about the 'memories' he had of the 'life times' that hadn't happened. Once he got to the part about the Horcruxes and the soul fragment he had imprisoned in his mind the girls cried out in horror. They stood up and started dragging him off.

"Kids, where are you going?" Petunia called out when she noticed them leaving the area.

"We want to introduce Harry to one of the professors." Pandora said.

"Which professor do you have in mind Pandora?" Perseus asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

"Professor Întuneric is who we had in mind. " Elliane called back as her and Pandora continued to drag Harry along behind them.

Perseus got an alarmed look on his face and sprinted after the girls. Petunia and Severus were right behind him. The three adults finally caught up to the children in time to see the entire Dark Arts class quickly filing out of the room as a siren wailed from the class room.

"Ceea ce în numele lui Hecate este atât de greşit cu acest copil care obiect periculoase magice detector de fapt ar rezonează atât de tare?" [What in Hecate's name is so wrong with that child that the Dangerous Magical Object detector would actually resonate so loudly? ] A dark haired girl asked another classmate.

" Je ne sais pas. La seule fois où que nous n'allons jamais chassé hors de la classe est lorsque la situation est trop dangereuse pour nous étudiants. Il sera je l'espère bien." [ I do not know. The only time we're ever kicked out of class is when the situation is too dangerous for us students. Hopefully he'll be okay. ] The classmate replied.

"Fleur, Ecaterina what happened?" Perseus asked.

"Veri dumneavoastră little târât în un băiat şi bagat DMOD în mâinile sale. Aceasta cicluri şi a plecat, a început intermitent. Profesor universitar Întuneric pierdut toate de culoare şi suna îngrozit şi foarte neliniştit, el a strigat că clasa a fost anulat pentru luna şi pentru toţi studenţii să părăsească sala. Totul va bine?" [ Your little cousins dragged in a boy and shoved the DMOD into his hands. It cycled and went off as it started flashing. Professor Întuneric lost all color and sounded horrified and very anxious as he screamed that class was cancelled for the month and for all students to leave the room. Will everything be okay? ] Ecaterina asked quickly.

"Le garçon a une cicatrice en forme d'un éclair sur son front. Il est Harry Potter ?" [ The boy has a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Is he Harry Potter? ] Fleur asked.

"I do not know if all will be okay. As to the identity of the boy . . . you both would do well to mind your own business. This is a sensitive matter that is best not spoken about. DO YOU BOTH UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING?" Perseus said in firm tones.

"Da, domnule, putem înţelege." [ Yes sir, we understand. ] Ecaterina said before pulling Fleur down the hall and out of the building.

"Perseus, do you know French and Romanian?" Petunia asked as she looked between her cousin and the fleeing students.

"No. All staff and students wear communication bracelets. That way we can understand each other. It is also so The students can learn each other's languages. I happen to have two with me. Here put them on. Only speaks Romanian. He has no grasp for languages. I am actually learning Parseltongue in this manner. I have to admit it is quite a difficult thing to do. And I am half High Elf!" Perseus said as Severus and Petunia put the bracelets on.

"Alexandru, why are you so upset?" Perseus asked the trembling professor that was frantically sending detection and diagnosis spells at Harry.

"Acest băiat este un horcrux, şi a reziduul de blestemul uciderea turnat în nucleul său Magic! " [This boy is a horcrux, and has the residue of the killing curse imbedded in his magical core! ]

"I was afraid of this. Do you know how we can get rid of the horcrux without harming my son?" Severus asked with a shaky voice as tears ran down his face.

"Stii el să fie un horcrux? Cine a făcut acest lucru pentru băiatul?" [ You know him to be a horcrux? Who did this to the boy? ] The alarmed professor asked as Perseus and Petunia stared in shock and sorrow at Harry.

"It happened when his mother was murdered. Voldemort had already made one that I know of and I am thinking that when he killed Lily a fragment of his soul attached itself to Harry. He has imprisoned the soul shard in his mind using the best Occlumancy shields I have ever come across."

"Da, ştiu de mai multe moduri de a distruge un horcrux. Cele mai multe dintre ele va ucide băiatul deşi. Să vedem. Fiendfyre, basilisk venin, deşeurilor nucleare, Dementor's kiss, Medusa's embrace, Hades' convocarea, moartea lui Coasa, exorcism, integrare, adevărat remuşcări, şi decorticarea. " [ Yes, I know of several ways to destroy a horcrux. Most of them will kill the boy though. Let's see. Fiendfyre, basilisk venom, nuclear waste, Dementor's kiss, Medusa's embrace, Hades' summons, Death's scythe, exorcism, integration, True remorse, and husking. ]

"Okay, list the ones that won't kill my son."

"Exorcism, integrare, remuşcări adevărat, şi Husking. " [ Exorcism, integration, True Remorse, and Husking. ]

"I know what exorcism is, but what are the others?" Petunia asked.

"Integrarea este în cazul în care Harry fuzionează cu horcrux. Dar, de asemenea, celelalte părţi ale lui Voldemort sufletul ar fi chemat şi integrate, de asemenea. Ca el nu a intrat încă în sufletul lui Harry maturitate magice ar fi prea puternice, şi cel mai probabil aruncat deoparte. " [ Integration is where Harry merges with the horcrux. But the remaining parts of Voldemort's soul would also be summoned and integrated also. As he has not yet come into his magical maturity Harry's soul would be overpowered and most likely cast aside. ]

"Then that one is not an option." Severus snarled.

"Remuşcări adevărat este în cazul în care ne aduce horcrux în poziţia dominantă sway-it/l în sentiment cinstit şi pură remuşcări şi regret pentru fiecare acţiune greşit el vreodată făcut sau a avut cineva face. Aceasta ar vindeca sufletul său. Dar care poate fi destul de dureros şi în unele cazuri se dovedeşte moarte. Ea, de asemenea, ar putea face acelaşi lucru ca integrarea sufletul lui Harry. " [ True remorse is where we bring the horcrux into dominance and sway it/him into feeling honest and pure remorse and regret for each and every wrong action he ever did or had someone else do. It would heal his soul. But that can be quite painful and in some cases proves deadly. It also could do the same as Integration to Harry's soul. ]

"Again, not an option." Perseus snapped.

"Care lasă Husking. Vom avea pentru a extrage unele măduva osoasă din Voldemort sau o ruda ca un frate sau puii care în sine este agonie. Am avea nevoie un High Elven Husker să crească un vid, adică un organism fără suflet, pentru fragment de suflet să fie transferate în. Apoi vom avea să aibă un vrăjitor sau un Summoner apel sufletul lui Voldemort în gol, de asemenea. Un vindecator de suflet elven ar trebui să ritualistically îmbinaţi toate piesele de sufletul în gol. Numai apoi Harry ar gratuit horcrux. Căderea unul aceasta este faptul că acesta ar fi efectiv da Voldemort un brand nou organism şi nu există nici o garanţie că el nu ar fi chiar du-te înapoi fiind lui josnic de sine. Numai alte alegerea este a părăsi situaţia singur. Harry s-ar opri imbatranire odată ce ajunge la majoritatea lui şi niciodată nu-ar muri. Pentru că aşa cum este acum, el nu poate muri, nu chiar de sinucidere. El ar fi afectate de viziuni şi ar trebui să o altă bucată de lui Voldemort sufletul regain un organism acolo va fi o conexiune mentale şi Voldemort ar şti tot ceea ce Harry. Nu chiar Fidelius ar funcţiona din cauza horcrux. " [ That leaves Husking. We'd have to extract some bone marrow from Voldemort or a close relative like a sibling or offspring which by itself is agonizing. We would need a High Elven Husker to grow a blank, that is to say a soulless body, for the soul fragment to be transferred into. We would then have to have a Necromancer or a Summoner call Voldemort's soul into the blank also. An elven soul healer would have to ritualistically merge all pieces of the soul into the blank. Only then would Harry be free of the horcrux. The one downfall of this one is the fact that it would effectively be giving Voldemort a brand new body and there is no guarantee that he wouldn't just go back to being his vile self. The only other choice is to leave the situation alone. Harry would stop aging once reaching his majority and would never die; because as it is now, he can't die, not even by suicide. He'd be plagued by visions and should another piece of Voldemort's soul regain a body there will be a mental connection and Voldemort would know EVERYTHING that Harry does. Not even the Fidelius would work because of the horcrux. ]

"Dad what's he saying?" Harry asked in a confused voice.

Severus quickly explained everything Professor Întuneric had said. Harry looked horrified for a short time and then thoughtful for a while.

"Professor Întuneric, would it be possible to summon all his Horcruxes and somehow infuse them with the real reason that muggles and muggleborns are needed to ensure that witches and wizards don't become extinct? I mean if we try to rehabilitate him couldn't the husking and remorse things both work? I don't want any more deaths to be my fault. I… I am not saying that I don't hate him for everything he's done but I've caught sight of his memories of his childhood and it wasn't much worse than what my aunt, cousin and myself went through at Vernon's hands. "

"What do you mean Harry?" Severus asked.

"Well, his mum was Merope Gaunt she had fallen in love with his father, who was a Muggle, and tricked him into marrying her with a love potion. While she was pregnant with Voldemort, she allowed the love potion to wear off and he abandoned her and moved back into the Riddle house with his parents. Merope died giving birth to her son and named him Tom Marvolo Riddle. So 'Tom Jr.' was raised in a dirt poor muggle orphanage from the time he was born in 1927 until he left for his seventh year at Hogwart's. The other orphans and a lot of the staff were abusive towards him. He felt that the wizarding world was his salvation. He was sorted into Slytherin, until he proved to his housemates that he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin he was treated as any muggleborn sorted into that house would be. The other three houses were no better in how they treated him. He begged the headmaster to let him stay at the school and even offered to work with the caretaker as a way to pay for his keep. He told the headmaster about how he was treated at the orphanage. They sent him back anyways. All the abuse warped his personality and his sense of right and wrong. I am getting a chance to heal from what Vernon did. If the 'blank' is of a young age he'd get a second chance to heal and do good too. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance dad?"


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY ALL YOU LOYAL AND NEW READERS LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. IF I DID WOULD I LIVE IN A STINKY APARTMENT ACROSS THE TRACKS ON THE WRONG SIDE OF TOWN? NO I WOULDN'T. I'D LIVE AS CLOSE TO ALAN RICKMAN OR RALPH FIENNES AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE. I MEAN LOOK AT THEM…. YUMMY ;-p

Half Breed Repercussions

Chapter 9: Oh boy or girl?

"Yes, Harry you are right everyone deserves a second chance, I'd be a hypocrite to say otherwise." Severus said with a pained yet thoughtful look on his face.

Harry turned to the Dark Arts professor and asked, "Sir, if my sister is tom Riddle's daughter, could we create a 'husk' using her blood and transfer the horcrux into it?"

"Este posibil, dar apoi coaja ar fi ea clona exacta fizic."

[It is possible but then the husk would be her exact physical clone.]

"Dad, I want to try the husk thing. Oh oh, Dad in my memories of another life I met a girl by the name of Hermione."

"And?" Severus asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"She has the same father as Pandora! Professor, if we used both of their blood would the husk be a 'new' body and not a clone?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Da, ar fi un corp nou, am într-un sens ar fi crearea unui om nou. Vom avea nevoie de ceva tesut de la o rudă de sex masculin, care este magic pentru a face sex masculin coajă. Nu am știu de nici o astfel de persoană?"

[Yes it would be a new body, we in a sense would be creating a whole new person. We'll need some tissue from a male relative that is magical to make the husk male. Do we know of any such person?]

At that point Petunia stepped forward and spoke up. "I know where we can get it, as long as it does not have to be a living male relative."

"Who might the male donor be?" Severus asked.

Petunia grinned evilly and looked at Severus as she asked him a question, "How would you like to desecrate a grave?"

"Exactly who do you have in mind Petunia?"

"James Potter." Petunia replied before cackling menacingly.

"James Potter? How was he related to Tom Riddle?"

"They share a common ancestor. The man who fathered the Peverell line. The children's story about the three brothers is based on fact. The Ancients have documented magical human families since the beginning of magic." Petunia said smugly.

"Asta va fi chiar mai bine. Ne putem izola codul genetic de la unul dintre fete și James pentru a crea o coajă. Sever am nevoie de tine pentru a merge obține Horcruxes celălalt. Perseus ar trebui să fie în măsură să-ți un portkey internațională să ajungi la Anglia. Harry, cât de repede puteți obține această persoană Hermione aici?"

[That'll be even better. We can isolate the genetic code from one of the girls and James to create a husk. Severus I'll need you to go get the other Horcruxes. Perseus should be able to get you an international portkey to get you to England. Harry, how soon can you get this Hermione person here?]

Severus grinned excitedly and rubbed his hands together as he muttered to himself, "Finally, RETRIBUTION! Maybe I'll even piss on his corpse after getting a bone from it."

"Dl Snape, în timp ce au plecat s-ar putea Am permisiunea dvs. pentru a preforme Legilimens extinse pe fiul tău? Sub supravegherea desigur! Am nevoie de a comunica intentiile noastre de a parte din Tom Riddle, care este în fiul tău."

[Mr. Snape, while you are gone might I have your permission to preform extensive Legilimens on your son? Under supervision of course! I need to communicate our intensions to the part of Tom Riddle that is in your son.]

"You have my permission, as long as Harry is okay with it. I will go now."

"Wait dad, you should be here. If Riddle is agreeable to the plan he'll most likely tell us exactly where we can get the rest of the Horcruxes and what protections he put on them. You might also check in with Uncle Sirius. After all wasn't his younger brother a Death Eater? He might have hid a horcrux in his house. If so you could get it and bring it here along with the others." Harry said as he grabbed a hold of his dad's hand.

Severus nodded in agreement and looked at Professor. "Professor Întuneric while you are preforming Legilimency on my son I shall be holding him on my lap so that I can restrain him in case somehow the horcrux gains control, as long as you are okay with it."

"Aceasta este o idee bună. Asigurați-vă că indiferent ce asezat pe e confortabil, acest lucru ar putea dura mai multe ore. Ai face mai bine asta mâine dimineață? Astfel, toată lumea este bine odihnit și a avut un mic dejun bun."

[That is a good idea. Be sure that whatever you are seated on is comfortable, this could take several hours. Would you rather do this tomorrow morning? That way everyone is well rested and has had a good breakfast.]

"Yes, that would be best. I'd hate for there to be a slip up due to exhaustion." Severus said as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Dad, can I go and play with my sisters now?" Harry asked as he bounced in place.

"Sure, just stay away from any Fae circles okay? I don't fancy losing my three kids to creatures from the Fae Realm just when I have gotten them in my life,"

"Sure dad, we'll stay away from all inter-dimensional portals, at least until you are ready to go with us." Harry said as he grabbed the girls' hands and dragged them out of the room.

"So Elliane, Pandora we need to find a Romani girl by the name of Hermione. She is your half-sister Pandora. Tom Riddle is her dad too. We also can contact Remus Lupin. He's her distant cousin. That way he can take custody of her and she'll know she has relatives that don't want to murder her."

"One of the Trackers can contact both of them. Come on." Elliane said as she ran off.

"Harry, are you sure Hermione's family wants to kill her?" Pandora asked as she jogged next to Harry.

"Not really, but it's a gut feeling I have. I have prophetic dreams and also have the memories of two different versions of myself. The 'fates' reset time at least twice and for some reason I have retained the memories. It is quite confusing at times."

"Harry that means you are predetermined by the gods to be a changing force. The choices you make determine how the flow of history in the making goes. Also the decisions that are made that have repercussions on your life are triggers too." Pandora said in grave tones.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, I happen to be a Pantheon nut, I love mythological deities. If the Moirai, otherwise known as the three Fates, have reset time and you remember previous timelines than it sounds as though they have taken an interest in you. Your 'thread' must be one of the main weft strings. Harry having a deities focused on you is not a good thing. Most of the legends concerning those that are focused on by a god or goddess well, end badly for the individual." Pandora said with sorrow in her voice.

"Pandora everyone dies at some point. I just want to be happy and make a positive mark on a small section of the world. If I can do that than good. Even if a god or goddess is taking an interest in my life that does not matter to me. They cannot change the face I have free will. I am free to choose what I do in any situation. With the knowledge I possess I can do good so that is what I shall strive to do. I am resilient. They might tread upon me but nobody can kill my spirit but me."

Elliane at this point turned around and sighed in exasperation, she whistled and a blue and silver phoenix landed on her shouldered. Elliane smiled softly and began petting the bird.

"Hello Frosty, we need a message delivered to and some people brought here. Would you like to go for a bit of a flight?"

The bird trilled excitedly and began bobbing and hopping on her shoulder.

Elliane looked at her brother and with a smirk on her face spoke to him. "Harry, Frosty wants to help us find Hermione and Mr. Lupin. You won't need to write a letter. Frosty can communicate telepathically."

Harry grinned and held his arm out; Frosty flew over to him and carefully perched on him.

"Okay Frosty, I need you to find Remus Lupin, he is one of my unofficial godfathers. If my memories are correct he's in South America somewhere. He is with his late mate's people, the Jaguar people. Explain to him that he and his daughter are needed here to take custody of Hermione. She is a distant cousin of his through his grandmother on his father's side I think. Her mother's tribe was planning on killing Hermione because they feel she is half demon, because Tom Riddle raped her mother and passed on the ability to talk to snakes to Hermione. Keep bugging him until he consents to be brought here. Also can you let him know that at the trial it came to light that Peter was the secret keeper not Sirius?"

Frosty trilled and then took off into the air. The three children watched as the ice phoenix flew in a circle before vanishing in a flurry of snow. Two older students came up.

"Fleur Delacour, Ecaterina Bureata, I'd like you to meet our brother Harry." Pandora blushed as she looked sheepishly at Harry. "Harry, what's your last name?"

Harry chuckled before introducing himself to the older witches. "Hello, my name is Harry Corvinus Evans – Snape. Meeting two beautiful young ladies such as yourselves is an honor."

Both girls looked at Harry in confusion. They then turned to the girls.

"Que voulait-il dire? Il n'est pas de porter un bracelet nous ne pouvons pas le comprendre."

[What did he say? He isn't wearing a bracelet so we can't understand him.] Fleur said as she shook her translator bracelet in the girls' faces.

Just at that point a woman walked over and with a kind smile placed one of the translator bracelets on Harry's left wrist.

"Tur jums iet, tagad jūs zināt, ko visi saka. Jums ir tik skaists jauneklis. Izmantot labi. Izdarīt saprātīgu izvēli. Un vai mēģināt palikt no nepatikšanām nākotnē."

[There you go, now you'll know what everyone is saying. You are such a handsome young man. Use it well. Make wise choices. And do try to stay out of trouble in the future. ] The woman said before walking off.

"Who was that?" Harry asked as he stared after the woman.

"Asta a fost profesorul Aija Rézeknes. Ea învață Magics Seer. E din Letonia. Ea are tendința să se întrebe motivele excepția cazului în care ea este de predare."

[That was Professor Aija Rézeknes. She teaches Seer Magics. She's from Latvia. She does tend to wonder the grounds unless she is teaching.] Ecaterina said.

"Harry what is Hermione's last name?" Elliane asked.

"I don't know. What I do remember is that her mother was a Romani 'princess' that was attacked at a young age and became pregnant. Her twin brother died trying to save her. The 'princess' became pregnant and died soon after giving birth to Hermione. Her mother was slurring English and called Hermione 'Her My Enemy' the midwife thought she said Hermione. That's how she got her name. I know she within the last year ran away because the tribe leaders were planning on murdering her."

"Da, știu cine ești vorbesc despre. Pot încerca să o contacteze. Ei cred că tatăl ei este diavolul, așa că a fugit de mai multe luni în urmă. Va trebui să utilizați Tracker, deși. Vrei adus-o aici?"

[Yes, I know who you are talking about. I can try to contact her. They think her father is the devil, so she ran away several months ago. I'll have to use the Tracker though. Do you want her brought here?] Ecaterina said.

"Could you? She's Pandora's half-sister. I figure she can be with family she didn't know about if she comes here." Hare said hopefully as he looked at the Romani girl in gratitude.

"Ei bine, voi bufnița ei și vorbesc în seara asta tracker. Te las să știi ce vom afla mâine."

[Well, I'll owl her and talk to the tracker tonight. I'll let you know what we find out tomorrow.]

"Thank you."

Ecaterina whistled and a red and gold phoenix flew over. She pressed her forehead against the birds and winced as the phoenix dug it's talons into her arm. An angry scream burst out of the bird as it flapped its wings and vanished along with Ecaterina in a burst of flames.

"Merde, Ecaterina pauvre, elle déteste voyager par phénix. Je me demande où elle a fini? Oh bien. Si ce Hermione est blessé ou malade en aucune manière Ember les mènera directement à l'infirmerie. Nous devrions tous y aller."

[Shit, poor Ecaterina, she loathes traveling by phoenix. I wonder where she ended up. Oh well. If this Hermione is injured or sick in any way Ember will take them directly to the infirmary. We should all go there.] Fleur said as she darted off across the campus followed by Harry and his sisters.

MEANWHILE IN LONDON ON PLATFORM 9 ¾,

Ecaterina and Ember appeared in a flash near an emaciated and obviously ill young girl holding a cat.

Ecaterina knelt down and gently got her attention.

"Hermione?"

"Cum m-ai găsit? Eu nu va reveni! Vor să mă omoare."

[How did you find me? I won't go back! They want to kill me.]

"Ember ma adus aici. Sunt de la o școală magic. Mi sa spus că aveți o soră vitregă prin tatăl tău. Mama ei a trecut prin același lucru ca și a ta a făcut. Ea ar dori să vii se alăture familia ei. Îți dau cuvântul meu că nu va fi rănit. Vei avea un camin adevarat, unde vei fi îngrijit. Nimeni nu va reține alimentare sau îngrijire medicală. Vei veni cu mine?"

[Ember brought me here. I am from a magical school. I have been told that you have a half-sister through your father. Her mother went through the same thing as yours did. She would like for you to come join her family. I give you my word you shall not be harmed. You'll have a real home where you'll be cared for. Nobody will withhold food or medical care. Will you come with me?]

"Cred că da, pot aduce aceasta pisica cu mine?"

[I guess so; can I bring this cat with me?]

"Sigur lucru. Ai să păstreze o dețin bună de ea în timp ce te-am îmbrățișat. Ember ne va lumina intermitent la infirmerie, la Karpatii."

[Sure thing. You keep a good hold of it while I hug you. Ember will flash us to the infirmary at Karpatii.]

"Bine, hai să mergem."

[Okay, let's go.]

In a flash of light and flames they vanished.


End file.
